barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour
Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour is a stage show that was produced by AEG Live, along with HIT Entertainment. It first opened at the Mobile Civic Center in Mobile, Alabama on January 21, 2006 and originally ran up until 2007 in North America. It is Barney's sixth live show and his fourth national stage show tour (after ''Barney's Big Surprise'', ''Barney's Musical Castle'', and [[Barney's Colorful World!|''Barney's Colorful World!]]). The show would later tour in the United Kingdom in honor of Barney's 20th Anniversary in January 2008 - November of that year. It also performed in Ireland in 2009, Abu Dhabi, Asia in 2012 and in Muscrat, Oman in 2013. Plot While eager to share their toys with the audience, Baby Bop and BJ's toys are broken, leaving them with nothing to play with. Barney takes them (and the audience) on a magical musical adventure where their toys can be repaired. With the help of the Imagination Machine, which is fueled by children's imaginations, they meet dancing teddy bears, out-of-this-world robots, a blue jay who plays the blues, life-sized musical instruments, and larger-than-life toys. They even get a big surprise... a new dino friend! Cast '''NOTE:' The cast listed here preformed in the majority of the original North American tour and some parts of Europe. The only cast members that remain the same in every performance are the voice actors, as the voices are simply pre-recorded. * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Rick StarkweatherRICK STARWEATHER Resume / Patrick Mcalister) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: N/A) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: N/A) * Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: N/A) * Chris (Matt Stamm)MATT STAMM Resume * Jean (Becky King) Songs (The song list is may or may not be complete but since this show only performed in some cities, the song list might be a bit out of order) Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # The Clapping Song # Laugh With Me! #Broken Toys # The Toy Factory # Me and My Teddy #Cookin' with Nursery Rhymes Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, The Muffin Man and Pat-a-Cake # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # The Caboose Rides in the Back # Here Comes the Fire Engine # Squishy, Squashy, Washy # The Rocket Song # We Are Little Robots # A Rock N Roll Star Act 2 Down on Grandpa's Farm Nursery Rhyme Animal Medley: Itsy Bitsy Spider, Mary Had a Little Lamb and Hey Diddle Diddle If All the Raindrops The Wheels on the Bus I Hear Music Everywhere * Mr. Knickerbocker When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band Blue Jay Blues How Does This Thing Work? * If You Imagine I Love You *Riff's Appearance Gallery bandicam 2015-10-13 06-37-53-098.jpg|Intro Img3.jpg In the Toy Factory.jpg 318282740_605e8ae44d.jpg bandicam 2015-10-13 06-36-52-797.jpg bandicam 2015-10-13 06-36-28-515.jpg The Toy Factory Song.jpg bandicam 2015-10-13 06-24-12-590.jpg Barney Live The Caboose Rides in the Back.jpg|The Caboose Rides in the Back Img5.jpg Img4.jpg bandicam 2015-10-13 06-36-40-899.jpg Img6.jpg 115025139_554ebd483e_b.jpg 115025237_95e99cd652_o.jpg Img7.jpg bandicam 2015-10-18 16-30-40-994.jpg Img9.jpg Barneylivefarm2006.jpg 115026255_783083006a_b.jpg bandicam 2015-08-06 10-43-10-442.jpg Img11.jpg bandicam 2015-10-13 06-30-23-197.jpg Img10.jpg bandicam 2015-08-06 10-43-00-264.jpg|Barney, Baby Bop, & BJ sings If All the Raindrops.. 147_4786.jpg 318282887_7ea8f87627.jpg|If All the Raindrops bandicam 2015-10-18 16-18-15-680.jpg barneyn.jpg|Barney, BJ, Riff, and Baby Bop in the Toy Factory bandicam 2015-10-18 16-31-07-266.jpg bandicam 2015-10-18 16-31-25-077.jpg|Blue Jay Blues Img12.jpg 115026724_1db4a9e646_b.jpg Nothing Is Worse Than A Broken Toy.jpg Kpidvl-11outherebgreal.jpg 115026636_ed79254df9_b.jpg bandicam 2015-10-13 06-30-03-355.jpg Ifyouimagine.jpg Ccf757846fd9b2b5af790cc480af9908-290631819-1301724161-4d96bc01-620x348.jpg bandicam 2015-10-18 16-31-38-887.jpg|Beginning of I Love You 115027243_ba7a7f8402_o.jpg bandicam 2015-10-18 16-31-53-338.jpg resized_99261-2cbarney15pxcropbw_84-22935_t630.jpg bandicam 2015-10-18 16-32-05-369.jpg|Ending 148_4825.jpg bandicam 2015-08-24 14-58-45-674.jpg|Ending bandicam 2015-10-13 06-24-35-935.jpg Img8.jpg|Merch Stand Trivia *This live show marks: **The last live show written by Stephen White. **The first live appearance of Riff. He initially only appeared in the second act, but soon became apart of the whole show, appearing in both acts. *Instead of kids, there were two adults in this live show by the names of Chris and Jean who are known as "helpers" of the toy factory. *The show was originally titled Barney's Tee-riffic Toy Factory, but due to the Let's Go videos selling well, the name was changed to "Let's Go to The Toy Factory" by request of marketing executives before finally becoming "The Let's Go Tour". Barney & Me - Stephen White *The vocals of "Mr. Knickerbocker" and "If All the Raindrops" would later be recycled in [[Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!|''Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!]]. *This live show was originally going to be released on home video, but it was canceled for monetary reasons. *The airplane from [[Barney's Colorful World! |''Barney's Colorful World!]] also appeared in this show. References Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:2006